Tahun Cahaya
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: -Seperti tahun cahaya, jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan perasaanku dengan hatimu- Drablle, ShiroeHenrietta, #KisahGalaxy,


Yo, Alfan balik, setelah berkelana di Fandom sebelah, Alfan mencoba untuk menjelajahi fandom Log Horizon. Dan karena sekarang tanggal 23 november (Kita semua tau ini hari apa), yah sekalian aja. Walaupun hanya sebuah drablle, silahkan dinikmati.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tittle : Tahun Cahaya

Genre : Friendship

Declaimer : Semua chara yang ada disini adalah milik Mamare Touno, Alfan cuma minjem.

.

.

.

"Tuan Shiroe?" Pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit tersentak. tak jauh darinya, berdirilah orang yang memanggilnya, seorang gadis berambut orange.

"Henrietta? se, selamat malam," Sapa Shiroe, Henrietta kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat malam, boleh aku ikut duduk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan," Ucap Shiroe canggung. saat ini mereka ada di sebuah tanah lapang di pinggiran Akiba, Henrietta duduk di samping Shiroe.

"Tak biasanya melihatmu tak bersama Akatsuki, kau sedang apa Tuan Shiroe?"

"Hm? bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin jalan-jalan sendiri saja,"

Keheningan menemani mereka berdua. Shiroe hanya melihat bulan dengan raut wajah serius. Sedangkan Henrietta tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, butuh beberapa saat sampai dia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Bulan yang indah ya?" Perkataan Henrietta membuat Shiroe kembali tersentak.

"E, yah, begitulah."

"Masih memikirkan cara berkomunikasi dengan bulan?"

"Hm, itu adalah cara agar kita mendapat petunjuk untu kembali ke dunia kita yang lama."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Tuan Shiroe, santailah sedikit," Tanpa persetujuan Shiroe, Henrietta berpindah ke belakangnya dan mulai memijat bahunya.

"Henrietta?"

"Tenanglah dan cobalah bersantai sebentar, tubuhmu jadi tegang semua."

"U,um. Baiklah."

"Kau masih ingat keputusan mereka kan?"

Shiroe ingat, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kejadian di benteng pemanggil. Saat itu dia terlalu banyak fikiran dan menjadi tidak fokus sehingga raid mereka menjadi kacau. Terima kasih pada Minori dan teman-temannya, ucapan mereka -Juga tamparan dari Henrietta- telah membuatnya sadar.

Tapi tentu saja Shiroe tetaplah Shiroe, dia tetap menanggung semua beban untuknya sendiri. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia datang ke sebuah field yang ada di pinggiran Akiba hanya untuk melihat bulan. Rekan-rekannya tau apa yang mengganjal pikiran Shiroe, tapi mereka tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shiroe menyendiri untuk sementara waktu.

"Jangan memendam semuanya sendirian, Tuan Shiroe," Shiroe menunduk, "Hmm," Gumannya lirih.

"Kau akan membuat Akatsuki dan yang lainnya cemas jika kau begini terus."

"Maaf."

"Hei coba perehatikan sekali lagi, kurasa kau melewatkan sesuatu,"

"Mm?" Shiroe tersikap, hamparan bintang yang berkilauan terbentang di hadapannya.

"Baru pertama kali melihatnya?"

"..."

"Padahal kau kesini setiap hari."

"E, Yah, aku hanya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya saja."

"Karena itulah, jangan terpaku pada masalahmu saja, perhatikanlah sekeliling mu juga."

"Aku mengerti" Mereka berdua kembali melihat ke langit, ada jeda cukup lama diantara mereka berdua.

"Bintang yang indah, padahal mereka begitu jauh."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Tuan Shiroe, kau tau tentang 'Tahun Cahaya'? "

"Ehmm, waktu yang dibutuhkan sebuah cahaya untuk melintas? Etto, kalau tak salah, sepuluh trilyun kilometer per tahun?"

 _-'Tahun cahaya', jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kita dengan para bintang. Juga, Jarak dan waktu yang kuperlukan untuk mencapai hatimu-_

"Ya, dan hei, bukankah kita seperti melihat masa lalu?"

"Masa lalu?"

"Jika waktu sebuah cahaya selama itu, bukankah cahaya yang kita lihat sekarang adalah cahaya dari masa lalu?"

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi kurasa jaraknya sudah berkurang karena sytem Half-Gaia."

"Walau begitu tetap saja jauh bukan?"

"Hahaha, benar juga ya."

-Seperti sekarang, kita duduk berdua, menatap langit yang sama. Tapi, meskipun jarak kita begitu dekat, perasaanku tak akan mencapaimu.

"Henrietta?"

"Ya?"

 _-Tahun Cahaya, jarak yang memisahkan perasaanku dengan hatimu. Sebuah jarak yang tak mungkin dicapai dengan hitungan umur manusia.-_

"Terima kasih,"

 _\- Namun, walaupun sangat jauh dan tak dapat dicapai, melihatnya bersinar saja sudah membuatku bahagia-_

"Um, Sama-sama. Tuan Shiroe."

.

.

.

.

END

Yosh, akhirnya selesai. Ya, saya tau ini cerita yang 'Plis-Apaan-Ini' tapi yah mau gimana lagi, inilah usaha terbaik Alfan.

Fanfic sederhana ini Alfan buat untuk ulang tahun Shiroe, Happy Birthday my brother from another sekai. Terakhir, bolehkah Alfan minta Review? Tapi tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas.

Jaa na, ^_^


End file.
